Just One Night
by Rat-chan
Summary: What if Tsuzuki had not been saved after the poker game in King of Swords? Mild spoiler and shounen-ai warnings.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei or any of its characters, nor do I own the song mentioned at the end. That will of course change when I conquer the world, but funding is low at the moment.  
  
  
Just One Night  
  
"For one night, you are mine," the platinum haired man intoned, his deep voice and self-control mostly masking the triumph in those words.  
  
Tsuzuki backed away from Muraki, still not wanting to believe that he had lost. Panic was starting to take hold of his perfect face and deep purple eyes as he tried not to think of what the rest of the night would hold.  
  
Muraki backed him to a wall, his larger body blocking any escape from his overpowering presence. He began to kiss Tsuzuki's neck lightly, not caring who in the casino might be watching.  
  
Tsuzuki prayed for some voice to call out, for some hands to pull the amorous doctor away from his trembling body.  
  
But no one came to his rescue.  
  
Muraki pulled away from the pale column of Tsuzuki's neck, temporarily satisfied. His smile was inviting and his visible eye glinted.  
  
"Let us continue our play in a more suitable venue, Tsuzuki-san," he whispered.  
  
The soft, warm proposition made the smaller man shiver, even as he sought to draw a little away from the arm that encircled his waist, guiding him out of the casino. The doctor's hold was firm, however, and he held Tsuzuki close for the entire, leisurely walk to Muraki's VIP cabin.  
  
As Muraki reached his free hand toward the door to unlock it, Tsuzuki gripped his wrist, stopping the motion. Muraki turned his face toward the shinigami, silently questioning.  
  
Though a few centimeters only separated their faces, Tsuzuki returned the stare. "Must I do this?"  
  
"Would you be so dishonest as to back out on a wager?"  
  
"No..." Tsuzuki whispered, "but, there's no way you'd reconsider?"  
  
Muraki leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, lightly, briefly. "None whatsoever."  
  
Tsuzuki shivered again, his cheeks slightly red. He released Muraki's wrist and faced the door once more. "I guess I have no choice..."  
  
The platinum-haired doctor opened the door to his sumptuous suite. There were more roses all around the room, including the large bed. Tsuzuki preceded Muraki into the room, showing his submission.  
  
Muraki closed the door behind them firmly. As he turned back to face his room and his prize, said prize suddenly jumped him. At first Muraki thought it might be an attack, a last try for freedom...  
  
...but Tsuzuki's arms were in an embrace about the doctor's neck, and his legs locked around his waist, and before he could breathe the first sound of Tsuzuki's name, his mouth was covered with soft lips.  
  
Exerting self-control, Muraki pulled away from the kiss. "Tsuzuki-san?"  
  
"If I hafta spend the night with you, I might as well enjoy it, ne?" he answered, smiling slightly. Then, he began the kiss again.  
  
Muraki returned the kiss fiercely as he carried his warm burden toward the bed. As he moved to settle the shinigami on it's soft surface, though, the dark-haired man unwrapped himself from his companion.  
  
"Wait," he said, smiling widely now, "I want this to be really enjoyable. Allow me to slip into something more comfortable?"  
  
"What did you have in mind? All my plans involved slipping out." Muraki smiled lasciviously.  
  
Tsuzuki blushed slightly, but he winked at the doctor and gave only the enigmatic reply, "Oh, just a little something I happen to have with me. Wait here."  
  
Muraki, intrigued, sat on the bed, hoping Tsuzuki would be quick. Self-control only went so far when hormones were raging.  
  
Tsuzuki did not keep him waiting long. After a few minutes, he positively *prowled* out of the bathroom...  
  
...wearing black leather hot pants with suspenders and purple leather bitch boots up to his thighs. He held a whip in one hand, it's length sliding across the palm of the other.  
  
"Are you ready to play, doctor?" he asked as he pulled out a pair of padded handcuffs hanging from his waist.  
  
Before Muraki could finish staring bug-eyed and opening and closing his mouth at the spectacle before him...before he could work out where Tsuzuki had been hiding all that...he was pushed back on the bed.  
  
Tsuzuki chuckled throatily as he straddled the still startled Muraki. "I think you may have cheated at cards, sensei, so I'm going to punish you..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Muraki shot up in bed, breathing hard. Of all the nocturnal visions he could have on the rare occasions he did dream, why did he have to have such a bizarre one?  
  
Tsuzuki-san, as dominatrix? He shook his head at the disturbing, yet exciting image.  
  
Where had that come from? he wondered. Was it something he ate?  
  
He had never woken up feeling so dazed before...it must have been that person he drained tonight!  
  
Muraki filed away the notion of padded hand-cuffs even as he made a mental note never gain to drain someone walking the streets in black leather and lace.  
  
"And what was that song about...sweet transvestite? No more creepy Americans before bedtime!"  
  
  
~owari~  
  
Author's Notes: Did you think it was going to be serious?  
I blame hanging out with actors for this fic. Actors who sing "Sweet Transvestite" from Rocky Horror Picture Show at bars... 


End file.
